


Glad I stopped by

by Awkward_dyke



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, I just wrote random shit, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, but - Freeform, i dont know what im doing, lots of language, really ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_dyke/pseuds/Awkward_dyke
Summary: Peter comes back to the tower to find something he didn't expect. Not that he's complaining.





	Glad I stopped by

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing ive ever written to post, so its most likely absolute shit. And feel free to tell me so. Its also probably really out of character for them but i dont abide by rules.
> 
> Also my tumblr is awkward-dyke so hit me up with requests and such if you'd like. Assuming i dont get taken out by the tumblr purge

“Fuck…” Michelle breathed.

She was laid out in bed, all of her clothing forgotten. Everyone was out of the tower on a mission. And dammit if this was the time she wanted sex. As soon as her boyfriend was gone. 

So she got to work as well as she could on her own.

She slowly inserted one finger into her heat, working it for a moment, before adding another. It didn’t take her long to realize that nothing she could do by herself would amount to being filled completely by Peter. She wanted him so badly…

But he wasn’t there. Or at least, she thought he wasn’t. 

Turns out he had gotten back before everyone else. He was worried about her being in the tower by herself. Little did he know she was simply waiting for him to get back to have some fun.

He heard her soft moans coming from the other side of her door and immediately felt his cock twitch to life. 

Softly he knocked on the door, hearing her muffled cursing and scrambling to get presentable. 

She pulled on a shirt and panties and muttered weakly. “Who is it?” Her face was flushed a deep red as a familiar voice answered, “Can I come in?”

“Oh! Peter! Um...yeah, come in…” 

The first thing she noticed was how hard that he was beneath his suit. The material doesn’t hide much. Then she noticed his labored breathing. 

He got straight to the point. “Were you touching yourself?”

She flushed again, nodding slowly. 

“No need to be embarrassed,” He purred. “Are you done or didn’t you finish yet?”

He sat in the chair across from the bed, his hand settling near the bulge in the suit.

She bit her lip. “I didn’t get to cum. I was just so horny. I was going to wait for you but I didn’t know when you were going to get back so I decided to try helping myself…”

His breathing hitched and he rubbed at himself through the fabric. “Why don’t you show me.” He panted.

She slipped her shirt over her head, playing with her breasts for a second. Then her hands slid her underwear from her bony frame. Her fingers teased at her entrance for a while before she couldn’t help it any longer and easily slid two fingers in. A soft groan came from her boyfriend as she noticed he removed his suit and had begun stroking himself slowly.

Curling her fingers slightly, she laid back, using her other hand to play with her clit gently. The mix of pleasures caused her to cry out. “Peter! Oh shit…” 

He liked hearing his name fall from her lips as she pleasured herself. His pace increased, watching her. He leaned his head back against the wall as his eyes slipped shut. “Yeah...oh yeah baby, just like that.” He moaned.

Even though she had only been going for a few minutes, Michelle could already feel herself getting close to her tipping point. She worked her fingers faster, bringing her climax closer until she was pulled over the edge.

“Oh god...yeah...Peter…” she breathed, contracting rapidly around her fingers. She kept them moving until she had completely ridden out her orgasm. When she had, she pulled her hands away, breathing heavily. Soon she sat up, gazing at her boyfriend. 

Watching her cum had gotten him close himself. He kept his hand wrapped around his member, thumb rubbing at the swollen, leaking tip. “Shit,” He cursed, “Baby…” his high approached him quickly. Soon he was a moaning mess, cum spilling out onto his hand and chest. 

He cleaned up quickly, before laying in bed next to her. “I think I’ll catch you off guard a little more often.” He whispered, curling his naked body against hers. 

“I’m just glad it was you and not Tony or someone,” she shuddered. She turned to face him.

He pulled her closer for a kiss, messy and passionate. “How likely do you think a round two is?” He asked, pulling away breathlessly. 

“Technically we didn’t really have a round one.” She pointed out. “I feel like that was just a warm up.” 

He nodded in agreement. “You’re right. I guess we’ll have to fix that…”


End file.
